Defense Against The Dark Arts
by SelenityK
Summary: In her sixth year, Hermione is asked by Dumbledore to take on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts during seventh year. Pairings: Slight Trio(HHrR), Slight HGRL, Will become HGSS. A Work in Progress. TWO chapters up! Read and Review :)
1. Chapter One

Title: Defense Against the Dark Arts:

Author: SelenityK

Rating: PG-13 but may be R in later chapters

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: In her sixth year, Hermione is asked by Dumbledore to take on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts during seventh year. A Work in Progress.

Author's Note: Luna Lovegood appears in this fic so you may consider this as an alternate universe fic. Whether _you-know-who is _dead remains to be seen, even by the author. Please be kind and read and review. I don't know how often I will be able to update this story. I am a college student and have tons of work to do during the weekday and weekend, so please be patient and bear with me. I will try to update as often as possible. However, I make no guarantees. That does not mean that you cannot leave a review, though :).

Chapter One

Hermione Granger said the password (gumdrop). The stone gargoyle door opened, revealing a set of stairs that lead to Dumbledore's office. It was not everyday that Dumbledore summoned a student to his office. When he did, either the student had committed an honorable act or a horrible act that could possibly earn expulsion from Hogwarts. Hermione had never been inside of Dumbledore's office, but Harry had described it to her, so Hermione knew what to expect.

Hermione entered the space and observed her surroundings. The portraits of Headmasters' past encircled the high ceiling. Bookcases containing books, both ancient and modern, and important scrolls lined the walls. Fawkes the phoenix was perched on one of the bookcases; he cooed in greeting when Hermione walked in the room. Hermione turned her heads sideways to get a better look at the unusual bird. Fawkes was red and gold; his eyes had a sleepy, yet alert look about him. He cooed again, as if saying "what are _you_ looking at?" 

Dumbledore himself sat in an overstuffed armchair next to a warm fire, a book in his head. Hermione read the title of the book, _Great Expectations_, by Charles Dickens, a Muggle author. The book was an interesting, but somehow fitting, read for Dumbledore. The aforementioned Headmaster looked up from his book, a kind smile on his face. His blue eyes twinkled more than ever.

"There you are, Miss Granger! I have been long expecting you. Have a seat." Dumbledore motioned towards an unoccupied chair next to his desk. Hermione sat, and her stomach tinged with worry.

"I have some news that will possibly affect the rest of your life," Dumbledore told the nervous student. 

Hermione held back her forthcoming tears. "I'm not expelled am I? Are my parents alright?"

"Calm down, Miss Granger dear. It is nothing of that caliber, but what I have to tell you _is_ important," Dumbledore said. "Miss Granger, you are on of the few people in the history of Hogwarts to achieve almost all of your OWLS with 11. Only three people in recent Hogwarts history have been able to achieve the full 12. Percy Weasley is one, and I believe you know him fairly well. The other is a former student of mine named Tom Riddle."

Hermione shuddered at the name. She remembered that Voldemort's younger self was Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle had used Ginny during her first year as an instrument to attack Hogwarts.

"Who was the third student?" Hermione asked, trying not to think of Voldemort. 

A tiny smile appeared on Dumbledore's face, and he winked.

"With 11 OWLS, I am confident that you will pass all of your NEWTS, which is why I am offering you a chance to graduate early from Hogwarts at the end of your sixth year."

Hermione paused, unsure of what to say. Had Dumbledore said that she had the opportunity to graduate Hogwarts _at the end of her sixth year_? "G-graduate early, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore nodded, the twinkles in his eyes becoming as bright as stars. He leaned in closer and stared Hermione in the eye.

"Hermione," Dumbledore used Miss Granger's first name. "You are one of the most intelligent students that I have ever had the pleasure to teach. Even more, you are full of potential, which is why I am making another offer."

Hermione braced herself, wondering what Dumbledore would say to her.

"Remus Lupin is going on official school business next year. I will need an interim Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am afraid that the past DADA teachers have proven to be...less than what I had expected. I know how well you performed in Dumbledore's Army, so I am asking if you will fill in for Remus next year?"

Hermione could barely open her mouth to form a coherent reply. Dumbledore had asked _so_ much of her. Hermione did not know what she wanted to do.

"I know that you need time to make a decision. Feel free to talk to me anytime. However, I would prefer a reply before the winter holidays. I need to find another person who would be willing to accept the job if you refuse."

Hermione nodded her head, the shock of Dumbledore's offers surging through her mind. She formed a shaky smile and blushed.

"Th-thank you, p-professor. I hardly know what so say."

Hermione was beginning to stumble as bad as Neville Longbottom. She must control herself!

"No need, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled in understanding. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are waiting for you in the common room. Perhaps you would like to share your news with them?"

"Yes!" Hermione nodded happily. "Good day, Professor Dumbledore".

"Good day, Hermione", Dumbledore said. Hermione left Dumbledore's quarters and the Professor returned to his book.

                                                *          *          *          *

The Gryffindor common room was mostly empty. The majority of the students were heading to the Great Hall for lunch or going about their usual early afternoon activities. A few Gryffindors were sitting by the fireplace, making small talk. Harry and Ron were seated at a small table, deeply engrossed in a game of wizard's chess. Ron glanced up from the game when he heard Hermione's footfalls, thus allowing Harry's knight to place his Queen in checkmate.

"Hullo Hermione," said Ron. "Where were you? Harry and I waited here for you so we could go to lunch together.

"Professor McGonagall stopped me in the hallway while I was on my way back to the tower and told me that Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office."

Hermione clenched her fist, debating whether to tell Harry and Ron about being able to graduate early. It was wrong to keep something to herself that could eventually affect their friendship, yet Hermione did not know how to tell her friends about her news, especially Ron. Who knew how Ron would react once he heard? After debating with her inner self, Hermione decided to tell her two best friends her news. Hermione took a small breath before she began.

"Essentially, Dumbledore explained that I would be able to graduate early if I took my NEWTS at the end of next semester."

"What?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time. Ron made the first reaction to Hermione's revelation.

" 'Mione, you _can't graduate early! What will Harry and I do?" Ron blurted out, his face red in anger. _

Hermione stared at her friend for a long minute. Underneath the anger, a sad look could be detected in Ron's eyes, but she paid no attention to that.

"Why is it that the only person you two think about is yourselves? Ron, I have helped you and Harry out of nearly every situation that you have foolishly gotten yourselves into!! What about what _I want to do for once? Dumbledore offered me a temporary position as DADA teacher because-"  
            _

Ron interrupted Hermione's monologue. "DADA teacher!" The furious boy nearly shouted. A few Gryffindors turned around and stared curiously at him. "Are you daft! That position is cursed! You'll be sacked, or run out of school or-"

"I'm not listening to another word, Ronald Patroclus Weasley! I'm going to my room to think matters over. You and Harry can go to lunch alone!"

Hermione spun on her heel and walked upstairs to the sixth year dorm. The other girls were most likely at lunch, so Hermione allowed her tears to flow freely. Hermione did not imagine that making a decision would be so difficult. She _wanted_ to graduate early and perhaps assume the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but she also wanted Harry's and Ron's support. The three friends were inseparable and did  nearly everything together. Hermione did not want her choice to split apart her friendship with Harry and Ron.

Hermione sat at her desk to compose a letter to her parents. Perhaps they would have some sound advice to offer her. The letter read:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have some good, or maybe bad, news to tell you. As you know, I received 11 OWLS last year. This morning, Headmaster Dumbledore told me that If I take my NEWTS at the end of the summer term, I will be able to graduate. Even further, Dumbledore offered me a position as temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the next school year. I tried to explain everything to Harry and Ron, but you know Ron's temper. Harry did not say anything for or against me, so I was not able to ascertain his feelings. I would welcome advice from both of you, if possible. Other than what I wrote about above, school is going fine. _

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter but did not mail it. She cried softly on her bed until it was time for Transfigurations.

*          *          *

Hermione came into the classroom and sat in her usual spot at the front of the class. Not longer after Hermione had taken her seat, Harry and Ron entered the classroom. They both looked at Hermione, Ron with a sour expression on his face and Harry with a look of confusion. Ron tore his eyes away from Hermione and practically pulled Harry to the middle of the class, a helpless Harry mouthing "I'm sorry".

If they wanted to act childish, then Hermione would allow them to act childish. She wanted Harry's and Ron's support, but this was an Opportunity, and Hermione would be damned if she did not pursue this opening. Ron ignored Hermione throughout Transfiguration, passing his time by talking with Harry and Dean Thompson. Harry had once attempted to pass a note to Hermione, but McGonagall's cat-like eyes spotted the note and it was immediately confiscated.

After Transfigurations ended for the day, McGonagall pulled Hermione aside and waited until the classroom cleared before her face collapsed into a smile. She hugged Hermione.

"My dear, I am _very_ proud of you. I always knew that you would turn out well."  
            

McGonagall treated all of her students fairly, but that did not stop her for having a special fondness for Hermione. Hermione was similar to McGonagall when she attended Hogwarts. McGonagall too, had excelled at many subjects, although she _hated_ Potions. Hermione seemed to enjoy all of her subjects, with the exception of Divination, which McGonagall could understand why. Hermione was a clever, intelligent student, an important trait in a Ravenclaw, but there was something else below Hermione's surface that had caused the Sorting Hat to place Hermione in Gryffindor—courage and bravery---important traits in a Gryffindor. The young woman had proven her abilities many times over since she set foot in Hogwarts.

"I look forward to having you teach here at Hogwarts next year—if that's the path you decide to follow. Before that we need to set up a time to discuss your time tables for the NEWTs." McGonagall said. The appointment was set for Wednesday afternoon, after Hermione's last class of the day, Charms.

"I will see you Wednesday, Professor," Hermione said. She took her leave of Professor McGonagall and went to Charms.

                                                *          *          *

At supper, Ron continued to snub Hermione. Frustrated, Hermione sat next to Lavender and Parvati, who chattered the time away, but Hermione quietly ate her supper. Hermione saw Harry peek at her out of the corner of his eyes a couple of times. She glanced at Harry, hoping to catch his attention. When Harry felt Hermione's gaze upon him, a half-smile graced his face. At least Harry was still _looking_ at her. In between eating meatballs, Hermione observed the other side of the table and noticed the Harry was missing. Ron seemed to be unconcerned; he and Dean were having a friendly argument over the Chudley Cannons and  Puddlemere United. After drinking a mug of pumpkin juice, Hermione left the Great Hall and retired to the sixth year dorms.

                                                            ~          ~          ~

Hermione received a response from her parents the next morning.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We are proud that Headmaster Dumbledore has offered you the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but are you sure that you do not want to continue your education after you graduate from Hogwarts? From what we have learned for several years, Headmaster Dumbledore may always have the DADA position open. You could defer the offer until you graduate from college._

_We will not pressure you, Hermione. We know that you are probably used to making your own choices in life, but we wanted to let you know that other options are available. We trust your judgment, Hermione, which is why we will let you decide this for yourself. Whatever may happen, we hope that you will tell us what you will do after this year._

_With love,_

_Mum_

Hermione refolded the letter. At first,  she had wanted to go to Merlin University after she graduated from Hogwarts, but the DADA opportunity would be a…unique experience. Hermione was a rational person and she knew that she should probably turn the DADA offer down, but parts of Harry and Ron had rubbed off on her. If Hermione did not accept the position, she might come to regret it later in life. Besides, the term was only for one year and Hermione could go directly to Merlin University after her term ended.

Hermione's face brightened slightly from her newly-made decision. She ran down to breakfast and nearly devoured her eggs. She then went to her first class of the morning, which turned out to be Defense Against the Dark Arts.

End Chapter One.

AN: As I said, I do not know how often I will be able to update, so please hang in there. Read and Review and I will give you all a Hershey's Kiss (or at least an Every Flavor Bean). J


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Author: SelenityK

Summary: In her sixth year, Hermione is asked by Dumbledore to take on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts during seventh year. A Work in Progress.

Rating: PG-13, may be R in later chapters

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine: They belong to JK Rowling.

Pairings: Slight Trio, HG/RL, will eventually become HG/SS

Chapter Two

As Hermione walked in the class, she noticed Professor Lupin staring at her, a mixture of curiosity, amusement and puzzlement crossing his face. Hermione's eyebrows rose ever so slightly and she took her seat. As usual, Ron and Harry entered the class a few seconds behind Hermione. Ron took one look at Hermione and sat directly behind her. Harry took his seat on the left of Hermione.

Hermione did not understand for the life of her why Ron steadily avoided her. Yes, he was so close to her physically, only one seat behind her, but Ron was far away from her. His eyes saw, but they did not see _her_. Hermione wanted to talk to Ron, to explain her choice, but would he listen to her? Even for a minute?

Defense Against the Dark Arts class passed almost without incident. Hermione could feel Ron's breath tingling the back of her neck, but Hermione did not mind. She missed being close to Ron. At the end of the period, Professor Lupin asked to speak with Hermione for a few moments.

The students filed out of the room, leaving Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger alone in the class. Remus averted his eyes for a moment and then returned his focus to Hermione.

"Dumbledore told me…that you might be taking over the DADA position while I'm away on…business next year."

Was this the only matter that Lupin wanted to talk about? "I haven't told Dumbledore my decision yet, but...yes. If all goes well." Hermione responded.

Remus' pale lips formed a line and he stared intensely at Hermione. "Are you sure about this, Hermione. The position, although it seems entirely harmless, is the exact opposite. More often then not, you'll find yourself doing…other projects outside of school". He said this with a slight touch of bitterness.

Hermione frowned. She hoped that Remus was not angry with her for filling his DADA position for a year. Hermione was inexperienced, but she knew enough about Defense Against the Dark Arts that she could handle her own in a class.

Hermione paused, trying to form an answer. "Yes. I've been friends with Harry and Ron for a long time. I can handle almost anything at this point, Professor."

Remus' voice reverted to its tired calmness. "I trust you, Hermione. I just wanted to make sure that you knew everything that you might face as DADA teacher, in case Dumbledore did not tell you everything. Not that he would do something that serious, but Dumbledore is aging."

"As we all are," Hermione said, looking him in the eye. Remus looked away.

"Dismissed," Remus returned to his desk.

Hermione left the classroom, leaving Remus to sit in his chair, deep in thought. Hermione checked her pocket watch. Eleven o'clock. Harry and Ron would be in the Great Hall for early lunch. Hermione hoped that she would be able to talk with Ron about their disagreement. Hermione saw Harry and Ron seated at the Gryffindor table. Ron, as always, devoured his food as if it were his last meal on earth. Harry was engaged in a conversation with Luna Lovegood. When Harry saw Hermione, he gave her a long look which said, "we need to talk". Ron looked up from his food, but continued to chow down while talking to Neville.  Hermione quietly poked around with her food and managed to land a few bites in her mouth before she gave up. Pushing her plate back, Hermione walked away from the Gryffindor table, anger present in her steps. 

Hermione went to Gryffindor tower to get the books for her next four classes: Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. On her bed, she espied a cream colored letter tied with a red and gold ribbon. For a moment, Hermione wondered how a letter managed to place itself on her bed, but Hermione remembered that she had given Harry and Ron the password to her room. Hermione sat in the bed and opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry for everything that has happened between us during the last couple of days. I can understand why you would want to take the DADA job, and for that I applaud you. If Dumbledore had asked me, I too might have accepted his offer. I believe that you will do very well at being DADA teacher. The position may or may not be cursed, but you will perform so well at the position that whatever curses and hexes that may be in place will not have any affect on you. I say this, not to flatter you, but because you are a strong person and one of my best friends._

_Hermione, I don't want our friendship to fall to pieces. We've invested too many years in each other to allow that to happen. I'm trying to talk to Ron, trying to get him to understand your decision, but you know how pigheaded Ron can be at times (don't ever tell him I said that!). Ron thinks that you will grow distant from us, which I've assured him that you will not leave us (will you?). Anyhow, Ron seems to be slowly coming around and I would not be surprised if he speaks with you today. I will see you at Lunch or later this evening._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Hermione smiled. The letter that she received from Harry made her feel loads better, but hearing from Ron would have been extra special. However, it pleased Hermione to know that Harry understood her and that he still wanted to retain their friendship. Hermione folded the letter and placed it in the top drawer of her bureau, where her secret treasures were stored. She locked the drawer, gathered the books for her afternoon classes and headed to Ancient Runes, a smile covering her face

                                                *                      *                      *

After Hermione returned from her last class of the day, Muggle Studies, she climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower, opened the door to the room that she still shared with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. How surprised Hermione was when she discovered Harry and Ron asleep on her bed. Hermione scrambled atop her bed and playfully bounced on it until two friends were roused. Harry sat up, his black hair a crumpled mess while Ron reawakened slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. They must have occupied her room for a while before falling asleep.

Hermione looked at her two best friends and suddenly enclosed them in a tight bear hug. She never wanted to let them go, ever.

"I'm so glad to see both of you," Hermione said. Tears were burning behind her eyes and threatened to be release, but Hermione held herself in check.

"Why, we're glad to see you also, Hermione," Harry remarked.

"Are you going to accept the position?" Ron had hit straight at the heart of their argument. It was now; there was no time for never.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione answered, gazing intensely at her friend. "I hope that you will support me, even if you cannot accept my decision."

"I accept _and support you, Hermione," Ron said. He knelt on the floor and clasped Hermione's hands in his. "Bugger, we've been friends for nearly seven years. I was unsure about the DADA job, to be honest, 'Mione, and I've most certainly had my reservations, but do you think I'd abandon our friendship for something like that?"_

Hermione could not control her tears any longer. They spilled forth like the floodgates of heaven. All the pent up emotions that Hermione experienced over the last two days were released. Harry and Ron held her during this time. At the end, Hermione felt the emptiness that one feels after one is finished crying.

Ron walked over to Hermione's bureau and pulled out a handkerchief.  Ron took the kerchief and gently removed the remaining tears from Hermione's face. Ron caressed Hermione's face with such care that Hermione felt an outpouring of love for him at that moment.

"Do you want to go to dinner, love?" Harry asked Hermione after she calmed down. Hermione nodded yes. Harry and Ron each wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione rested her arms on their shoulders and the three friends waked down to the Great Hall together.

                                                *          *          *

After telling Ron and Harry about her eventual choice, Hermione still had some contemplation to do, mostly about what Remus had told her after DADA class. Hermione had been so excited about her prospects that she had not taken into consideration the more difficult aspect of the job. Hermione knew that Remus was leaving for year on official "school business" but she suspected that it was Order related. What if Dumbledore wanted Hermione to do something dangerous outside of school? She would not be able to refuse Dumbledore's request. 

Other issues on Hermione's mind dealt with how the students would perceive her. Hermione loved to learn, but she had never considered teaching. Hermione wanted to do something research-oriented; a job that would allow her to have some alone time. Hermione was friends with Harry and Ron, that much was true, but she did not have  many significant friendships outside of her relationship with Harry and Ron, save Ginny, and only because Ginny was Ron's younger sister. Hermione had had always seen Ginny as a younger sister and she loved being around her. Everyone student that Hermione had associated with over the years were simply that: associates. Hermione did not feel the particular need for a large social group. She was more comfortable working alone or with a small group of people.

Hermione knew that she was smart and could spit out any bit of information that anyone could ask, but would she be comfortable imparting this knowledge to others. For one, it would be a learning experience and Hermione enjoyed new experiences. Harry's and Ron's escapades throughout their years at Hogwarts had indeed grown on her. Although she enjoyed their adventuring sometimes, Hermione was still a cautious person by nature. Hermione would take things as they came and deal with them piece by piece.

Hermione decided to inform Dumbledore of her decision early Wednesday morning. She supposed that Dumbledore would already know, his senses were so uncanny. Hermione wrote a quick note to her parents.

_Mum and Dad_

_I have decided to accept Dumbledore's offer after all. I am going to talk with him on Wednesday (tomorrow)._

_With Love_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter with a wax stamp. She checked her clock. Nine o'clock. Another hour until curfew, Hermione noted. She did NOT want to get caught wandering the halls by Filch. Hermione wrapped her cloak over her shoulders, took her letter and a cookie for one of the owls. She headed to the owlery, placed the letter in the owl's talons and a piece of cookie in his beak. The owl soared into the air, its wings spread across the night sky. The moon was half full and the sky free of clouds that night. _So beautiful, Hermione mused. _

She walked back to her room. Parvati and Lavender were sleeping peacefully in their beds. _I'd better do the same, Hermione thought. A yawn escaped her lips. Hermione's cloak and shoes were removed. Hermione slid into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep._

End Chapter Two

AN: Don't forget to review, as always


End file.
